ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzten
Kuzten is the first illegitimate son of Kuzon and an unknown mother. He is a 16 year old human/Saiyan hybrid who lived on Earth with his mother (who Kuzon must have reproduced with in the past) until she died. He then had to explore out on his own until he found The Lookout. 'About' Kuzten is a fair young boy. He is similar to Future Trunks. He is quite talkative though once you get to know him. He is always willing to train someone in the arts of Sword fighting. He is very nice but can lose his temper. He also has heart problems at times (which he gets from his father, who has died from heart problems two times). 'Appearance' He usually wears a green jacket, and black pants with his sword. He has long brown hair. He wears green boots and bands as well. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzten was born around Age 1031. His father would have been only 15 when he was born, Kuzon. Kuzon was not really known to the world so he must have reproduced some how to make Kuzten. Kuzon had sex with the unknown mother of him, and then it is unknown, but Kuzon never knew him. Kuzon must have left as soon as he and his unknown mother reproduced. Kuzten grew up with his mother. It is really unknown how his child hood is. Kuzten always strangley had more power than other children. He often remarks that his mother was abusive and strict. She always got drunk and invited her friends over. He still loved her though because he knew it wasn't her fault (she was raised wrong). Kuzten's mother died when he was 14. He spent two years alone, searching for his father or where he was. 'Meeting the Lookout Crew' Kuzten found the Lookout crew on a random day in July of 1047. He blasted up to the Lookout and imediately met Kuro. He met the rest of the crew as well and even his step siblings, and stepmother. After he learned his father had died only weeks ago, he was heartbroken and about to leave. But the Lookout Crew welcomed him into the Crew. He accepted. Many of them asked if he can go Super Saiyan, since he is half saiyan. He didn't know what a Saiyan or this "Super Saiyan" was. The Crew explained. Kuzten was capable of going into a golden haired powerful form though, which was Super Saiyan but he didn't know. He then made home on the Lookout and with the Crew. His son was born only the day after he got on the Lookout. The crew watched and Nala and him named him Kuzin. 'Attacks and Techniques' *'Ki Blast' - the most common form of Ki wave. *'Super Kick' - a high powered kick to any part of the body. *'Super Sword Slice' - his main sword attack. He slings his sword across and releases a red Ki wave. 'Transformations' *'Super Saiyan' - the main and most common form of Super Saiyan. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Males